Falling For You (Crabstickz)
by haitotorobunny
Summary: Scar Emerson didn't know a fateful trip to Starbucks would give her something she's always wanted...A chance at real love. Can she find it with Chris Kendall?
1. Chapter 1

I walked into Starbucks arm-in-arm with my best friend, Tay. We were cracking up about some guy who tripped and spilled his drink leaving the place. Poor dude.

"Let's sit in the back. I'll order our drinks." I said. Tay nodded and wandered away. I walked up to the back of the line.

I had my light brown, almost dirty blonde, hair pulled up in a messy bun. My fringe swept across my forehead. I had on my Wkshp Olmec tee, light wash shorts, and my brown leather thong sandles. A lovely summer look.

I waited for what seemed like forever until I could finally order.

"Here." I said, handing Tay her drink.

"Well that took forever." Tay huffed.

"What?! Did you SEE that line?!"

Tay just shrugged and took a sip of her coffee. Sometimes she was a pain, but I loved her anyway.

I leaned back in my chair and just watched the people around me. Not in a totally stalkerish way, just observing. I do that a lot. By now I was leaning really far back in my chair and it was resting on its back legs.

"Make sure you don't fall..." Tay was saying, but I ignored her because the door suddenly opened.

A tall guy walked through. He was wearing a white t-shirt that had a black headphone design on it, dark grey jeans, and black converse. I couldn't see his eyes because he had black aviator glasses on. His hair was a medium-dark brown and straight, layered, and slightly messy looking. Like he rolled out of bed and just ran his fingers through it, sweeping his fringe out of his eyes.

He had a crooked smile that looked like a permanent smirk, and adorable laugh lines. He strolled up to the back of the line with his fists in his pockets. He was just...attractive. Plain and simple. I watched him wait in line, order, wait some more and start to walk over to an empty table. I couldn't get my eyes off of him. I heard my name being called. I ignored it and continued to watch the mystery guy. When suddenly my chair leaned too far over and collapsed, with me going with it. I gasped as I hit the ground. "Scar!" Tay got up and rushed over to me.

"Scarlett are you okay?!" She said helping me up.

"I'm fine." I muttered, utterly embarrassed.

"Thank god you weren't holding your coffee or it would've gotten everywhere!"

I quickly scrambled back onto my chair.

"Shit, imagine..." I looked down, trying to hide my bright crimson cheeks. Tay poked my hand and I looked up. She leaned close and whispered "Some guy keeps looking in our direction." "What?" I whispered back. "Mhmm look yourself, I think he likes you." I looked out of the corner of my eye and saw the same guy I was watching before looking at ME.

"Oh my god." I said quickly to Tay.

"He's definitely checking you out!"

"He's still looking over here?"

"Yes!" I sighed and started to drink my coffee again.

"What are you doing?! Go ask for his number!"

"Tay are you crazy?"

"You haven't had a boyfriend in months and I hate seeing you so lonely."

"What? I'm not lonely..." Yes I am. I'm extremely lonely. Tay's a great friend and all but it'd be nice to have a guy to hold hands with...to kiss...

"Come on, Scar. What...are you chicken?" Tay said sarcastically.

"No I'm not. And to prove it I WILL go talk to him." Without waiting for a reply I stood up and started to walk over to the guy. When he saw me coming he quickly looked down.

I walked right up to him and stuck out my hand. He slowly looked up. Then shook my hand.

"Hey, I'm Scar. Scar Emerson"

"Mr. Chris Kendall." He smiled. Chris had a northern accent, which was slightly tinted with some Scottish twang. Similar to mine.

"Mind if I join you?"

"No, course not." He motioned to the empty seat across from him. I sat down and crossed my legs.

"Your name's very pretty by the way." Chris said. I smiled.

"Why, thank you, Mr. Chris Kendall." He laughed.

"Is it short for Scarlett? Or are you one of those people who cringe at the sound of their full name?" I giggled.

"No, Scarlett's fine. Sometimes I actually prefer it."

"Nice. So are you from around here?"

"No, I grew up in Harrogate, hence my northern accent. But I moved to London a few years ago and I'm living in a flat with my bestfriend.

"That's strange, I'm from Harrogate, too." Chris said in a very emphasized and humorous strong northern accent.

"Really?" I said with a giggle.

"Yes but I'm living here now. Alone." Chris shrugged and took a sip of his coffee.

"I saw you fall, by the way." Chris smirked.

"Oh god, you did?"

"Yeah and it looked like it hurt a lot." He laughed.

"Hey! It did!" I said jokingly.

"Right, right. Are you okay?"

"Never felt better." I smiled and Chris returned it. God that smile...

"Is that your room mate over there, the one staring at us?" He lowered his voice. Sure enough, Tay was grinning at us. I laughed.

"I'm so sorry about that."

"It's fine...Scaaarrleett." He annunciated my name and I giggled. He was really funny. I wondered what his eyes looked like. And as if Chris was reading my mind, he took his sunglasses off and placed them on the table. His eyes were a brilliant dark hazel, a beautiful mix of green and chocolatey brown.

"You're eyes aren't bad yourself." Chris winked. I blushed. I had light green eyes with just the tiniest hint of blue.

"It's like you're reading my mind. And thanks." I smiled.

"No problem." Chris smiled his crooked and adorable smile and I started to feel tingly inside.

"So, Scar, tell me. What do you do for a living?"

"I'm an artist." I said proudly. He nodded.

"What kind of art do you do?"

"Whatever really. Painting, sketching, pottery, crafts. I've dabbled in animation, which I want to do more of. But I think my speciality is painting."

"That's really cool." Chris sounded genuine.

"What about you?"

"Well, it's hard to explain." He shrugged, "I guess I'm technically unemployed if we're talking traditional jobs." He stressed on the word 'traditional'.

"Oh." I didn't ask more, even though I wanted to.

"Where are you working? I mean, how do you make a living with your talents?" I laughed at the word "talents" and Chris smiled.

"Right now I'm teaching local art classes. I want to save up some money and rent a professional studio. And hopefully I can do customized things, like portraits and stuff."

"Maybe you can show me some of your artwork sometime." Chris leaned forward and rested his head on his right palm. I grinned.

"Oh yeah, sure." Before he could say anything, his phone started ringing.

"I'm sorry." Chris said, checking to see who was calling, "I need to get this."

"It's fine."

"Hello?" Chris said into the phone, "right now?...I thought I didn't have to be there for another half hour?...why do you need natural light?...I'm at Starbucks with a friend." Chris winked at me and I blushed. Gosh why was I blushing so much? I NEVER blush! "Well...yeah okay...yeah you're right, since we have a lot to do...alright, Jesus, I'll see you in a couple minutes." Chris hung up and sighed.

"Well, I'm a needed man, what can I say?" Chris said lightly.

"Oh..it's okay." I said, trying not to sound too disappointed. Chris then ripped off a piece of napkin.

"Do you, um, have a pen?" Chris asked, slightly embarrassed. I laughed and handed him my phone.

"It's easier this way." He smiled and typed his number in.

"Call me, maybe?" Chris said sarcastically, referencing the song.

"Of course." I giggled.

Chris smiled and got up, putting his sunglasses back on. Man, he looked so good in them.

"Well, this is it for now, milady." I laughed and smiled.

"Hope to see you soon." He ruffled his hair a bit.

"Same with you, Chris." He grinned and with that, he was gone.

I smiled and pulled out my phone, to see what name he put his number under. I laughed out loud.

"Mr. Apparently Attractive Hazel Eyes(;"

I stood up and walked back over to Tay. She was beaming.

"That looked like it went really well! And you even got his number!"

"I know, it's insane, who knew I had it in me?" I said sarcastically.

"Shut up! You know, you should've seen the way he looked at you every time you looked down." I raised a brow and Tay nodded.

"Maybe we can double date sometime. Me and Rob and you and Chris." She winked. Tay had been dating Rob for a little over five months. And they were such a cute couple.

"Come on, lets go." I said, rolling my eyes. She laughed and we walked back out to my car.


	2. Chapter 2

I ran.

As fast as the machine would let me. My legs ached and my chest burned. But I kept running. I had a lot on my mind and I was unaware of how far I was pushing myself.

That smile...those eyes...

Music blared from my earphones and I felt out of touch from what was around me.

That hair...

Beads of sweat slid down my face and my tied back hair whipped around.

That laugh...

"Hey woah! Maybe you wanna chill out there, Scar!" I barely heard Tay over my music.

Reluctantly, I slowed down my treadmill and hopped off.

Gasping for air, I wiped the sweat off my face with a towel.

"You really worked yourself hard." Tay said, getting off her machine as well.

I laughed. "Yeah I have a lot on my mind. I didn't even realize." I leaned against the wall and took a sip from my water bottle.

The flat where we stayed had a little gym with a couple machines. We usually worked out here. Barely anyone was ever here.

"Whatchya thinkin' about?" Tay said dramatically, like a little girl. She even batted her lashes.

"I dunno...stuff."

"Stuff?" She put her hands on her hips.

"Yeah." I shrugged.

"Like Chris Kendall kinda stuff?"

"Maybe." I suppressed a smile and took another sip of water.

Tay smiled and leaned against the wall next to me.

"When are you going to call him?"

"I don't know, it's only been a couple of hours." I laughed.

"But you don't want to wait too long! It'll seem like you're uninterested."

"So when's a good time?" I rolled my eyes.

"Right now." Tay smirked and fished my phone out of my bag. She started typing something.

"What are you-" I reached for my phone and Tay jumped out of the way.

"Tay seriously sto-" She tossed my phone at me. I caught it and checked to see what she did.

"There." She whistled a little tune and slung her bag over her shoulder.

"Ready to go?" She asked.

I read the text she sent.

'Hey Chris, I know it's really soon but I was wondering if you'd like to go out sometime? -Scarlett xx'

"Why would you do this?!" I stared wide-eyed at her, and laughed.

"Thank me later." I smirked at her and playfully pushed her. We left the gym and rode the elevator back to our flat.

I hopped in the shower. Then I blow-dried my hair straight. It would usually fall in loose curls if I didn't.

I changed into a pair of black yoga pants and my purple DC hoodie. It was around 8 at night.

I walked back into the lounge and I saw Tay digging in her purse, wearing a little black dress. I arched my brow at her.

"Sorry, I forgot to tell you. I have a date with Rob."

"It's cool." I shrugged and plopped down the couch, holding my laptop.

"I'll be home around midnight, probably."

"Oh, no! Take your time! I love being alone in the flat all of the time anyway!" I said sarcastically.

"Well I'm sorry I have a boyfriend, Scar."

"You go out almost every night." I said matter-of-factly.

"It's called having a life."

"Oh please!" I rolled my eyes.

"Well why you watch YouTube videos all night, I'M going to have fun with my boyfriend."

"Whatever."

We both locked eyes. Then broke out into a fit of laughter.

"Alright, bye Scar." And she left.

Okay, maybe I DID have a thing for YouTube videos...so what? So what if I constantly had videos in my subscription box to watch? So what if I dreamed of meeting the very YouTubers I watch? Oh god, I DO need a life.

I laughed to myself as I checked my subscription box. There weren't any good videos to watch so I decided to rewatch some of my favorites.

I went to my favorites YouTubers channel. KickthePj. Pj has always been a huge inspiration for me and has inspired me to fulfill my dreams of becoming an artist. Can't thank him enough. Plus, he was extremely handsome.

After about an hour, my phone rang. I paused the video I was watching and answered.

"Hello?"

"Scarlett, it's me, Chris." I could feel his grin through the phone.

"Oh hey, Chris! What's up?"

"I'm sorry I haven't texted you back, by the way."

"It's no problem, really."

"I've, uh, been pretty busy today."

"I understand." I giggled and Chris laughed.

"Great! So yeah, I'd love to go out sometime." My cheeks heated up.

"What do you want to do?"

"Lunch. Tomorrow. How 'bout it?"

"Sure, sounds great."

"I would ask you do to something tonight but I still have a lot of, uh, work to do."

"Is it for work or something?" Then I remembered what he said 'I guess I'm technically unemployed if we're talking traditional jobs'

"Yeeaaah, you could say that." He was being extremely vague but I didn't mind. As long as he wasn't an axe murderer or something.

"Okay cool."

"I'm actually taking a quick break, if you want to talk?"

"Sure." I smiled.

'A quick break' turned into an hour of us having the best conversation and us crying of hysterics at each other.

"I...have...to...go..." Chris muttered between laughs.

"Alright," I said, calming down. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye Scar!" He practically shouted into the phone and I laughed. After talking to him for so long, I learned quite a lot about him, and about the fact he was very immature.

The next morning (well at 10:30 when I finally got up), I rolled out of bed and went straight to the bathroom. Since I got a shower last night, I skipped one.

My date with Chris was at twelve.

My hair turned wavy from sleeping so I flat-ironed it. I applied some makeup. I put on a white crochet bust tank top ( crochet_bust_tank_top_teen/thing?id=1104804) and a pair of denim shorts. I also wore my light brown suede cowboy boots ( womens_suede_harness_cowboy_boots/thing?id=1551610).

I realized I had about an hour to kill so I decided to make a light breakfast. I noticed Tay was still sleeping, might be hungover? I heard her come home around two.

At 11:45 I headed out. I went to the restaurant Chris picked. I got there with five minutes to spear so I waited outside.

"Scarlett?" I looked up from my phone and saw Chris standing in front of me. He was wearing a grey shirt that had a black koi fish at the bottom right ( shop/men/koi-wash-t-shirt/11973/) and black skinny jeans. I smiled.

"Hey!" Without thinking, I reached over and gave Chris a little hug. If he was taken back, he didn't show it as he hugged back.

Lunch went better than expected. We talked and laughed the entire time. Chris made the most hilarious joke and I swear we were in hysterics...almost got kicked out I should mention.

The dessert options at the restaurant where rubbish so we decided to just go out for ice cream.

"This has been really fun." I said as we sat down with our ice cream.

"It has." Chris replied.

After a couple minutes Chris piped up, "Oh Scarlett you seem to have something on your nose..."

"Where?!" I said frantically.

"Right...here!" Chris smeared some ice cream onto my nose. I giggled.

"Hey!" I said, wiping my nose with a napkin. "Two can play at this game!"

I got a spoonful of ice cream and flicked it at Chris. He gasped as it splattered on his cheek. He quickly wiped away the ice cream with a napkin.

"Is it the best you got?!" He exclaimed as he held up his cup, about to dump it on my head.

"No!" I yelped and jumped off my chair. Chris lost it, he leaned back in his chair laughing so hard. But he leaned too far back and fell over.

Now it was my turn to burst into laughter. Everyone was staring at us but we went on laughing anyway.

"Well that escalated quickly." Chris said whilst still on the floor. I laughed and helped him up.

"I'm not in the mood to finish my ice cream anymore." I giggled as we sat back down.

"Eh, I don't blame you. Want to go back to my place and hang out?"

Without hesitating I replied, "Sure."

Chris told me the directions, since I would have to drive my own car. I nodded. Then, I reached for his hand. I intertwined our fingers and squeezed. Chris grinned.

"See you soon, then." I smiled and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

Chris's flat was very nice, and actually clean.

"Wow, nice place." I commented. He shrugged. He gave me a mini tour of the place. Then we walked over to his bed and sat down. We talked for a good half hour when his phone rang.

"Uuuggghhhhhh." Chris moaned. I laughed.

"Hello?!" He said into the phone.

"Just come tomorrow...Really man?...You just pick the loveliest times to interrupt me, huh?...Fine, then...Yeah, alright. See you soon."

"Sorry 'bout that." Chris apologized.

"No problem." I shrugged.

"My idiot friend is coming over to pick up some things." He rolled his eyes.

"Wow, sounds like you guys are really close."

"Ha-ha." I giggled and Chris smiled.

"We actually are."

Ten minutes later there was a knock at the door.

"I'll go get what he needs, so can you answer the door?" I hesitated.

"Uh...sure."

"Thanks!" Chris wandered into the back room and I walked over to the door.

Taking a deep breath I opened the door.

"Hey-" I stopped dead in my tracks and stared wide-eyed. I held in a gasp.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Ahh thanks for the number of reads! I'm really happy that you guys are liking this story so far! :D 3  
•••

"Hey-" I stopped dead in my tracks and stared wide-eyed. I held in a gasp.  
I looked up at those familiar light green eyes that were just a shade lighter than mine. That familiar tousled brown hair. That familiar cheeky grin.  
I must be dreaming. There's no way he's here right now. It's impossible.  
"Hey, you must be Scarlet!" He smiled.  
There was no denying that familiar voice. A wide grin spread across my face.  
"You're...you're Pj..." I whispered.  
"Yeah! Guess Chris has been talking about me. He's just had the best things to say, yeah?" He smirked.  
I stood still, completely stunned.  
"You're Pj..." I repeated.  
Pj. Pj Liguori. Kick-the-freaking-Pj!  
He's here! Right in front of me! My inspiration, my muse. The man who I watched for countless hours (that's not creepy, right?) The guy who I practically fangirled over. Right in front of me. Wait...I'm not breathing...oh god.  
Breathe. Breathe. In. Out.  
Do I tell him I know who he is? Or not? I don't know what to do!  
Pj laughed, "Yeah I think we established that."  
My cheeks heated up, I was so embarrassed. I dreamed about what it'd be like to meet him. And I was already messing it up.  
"I, uh, yeah. Uh, come in." I muttered and stood aside. Pj stepped inside.  
He was wearing a plain greyish-blue long sleeved shirt. But the sleeves were pulled up. And he was also wearing black skinny jeans. Man, his legs looked so good. But I honesty had to admit that Chris had nicer legs. Just by a hair.  
"Hold on Peej! I almost got everything you need! Just sit down and wait I guess!" Chris called from somewhere in the flat.  
"Okay!" Pj called back.  
This isn't happening. I'm dreaming. I have to be dreaming! There's no way that gorgeous, amazing Pj is standing right next to me. I pinched myself on the arm.  
"Ouch!" I breathed. Whoops, pinched too hard.  
"You okay?" Pj turned to me. His eyes bore into mine and I froze. I just nodded and looked down.  
Oh great, now he thinks you're an idiot. And a freak. You blew it! You blew everything. Wait, why is he even here? What's going on?!  
"You seem really tense..." Pj smiled to try to get me to lighten up.  
Bad idea. That heart-melting smile made me want to go weak at the knees. I leaned against a wall so I wouldn't collapse.  
"I, uh, I'm fine." I said, trying to smile, hoping it didn't come across as a weird smile. He shrugged.  
"So, you and Chris, huh?" He smirked.  
That smirk. God he was so beautiful.  
Wait. What did he say?  
"I guess, I don't really know." Idiot! Why would you say that?  
"I mean, I like him. A lot. He's really funny." Oh great, I'm making this more awkward by the second.  
"How do you guys know each other?" I asked suddenly. I hope that didn't come off too weird. Everything I was doing was probably coming across weird!  
"We're friends." Pj said as if it were obvious. But HOW? How are they friends! Pj is a YouTuber! Chris...wait a minute.  
I remember when Chris first told me his name. And how familiar it sounded but I couldn't remember where I heard it.  
"Hey!" Chris jogged into the room holding a box filled with crafts supplies. Paints and brushes and pencils and pens and paper. And a couple of random things.  
"Thanks man!" Pj smiled and took the box from him.  
"So, you met Scarlet, huh?" Chris smiled his crooked adorable smile and slung his arm across my shoulders. I blushed and snaked an arm around his waist. Pj just nodded and smiled.  
"Well, I better leave, I have a lot of editing to do." He turned to me and gave a sad smile, apologizing that he had to leave so soon.  
"It's cool," I managed to say. "When will the video be out?" I regretted what I said as soon as I said it.  
"Wait, how do you know it's for a video?" Chris asked, he looked puzzled.  
"Didn't you tell her?" Pj frowned.  
"Tell me what?" I asked, but I was guessing it had to do with Pj being a YouTuber, and me supposedly not knowing about it.  
"Uh, Scarlet, I need to talk to you." Chris grabbed my arm and dragged me into the toilet and closed the door behind him.  
"Um?" I looked around and gave him a weird look.  
"Sorry. But just listen, okay?" I nodded. What was going on?!  
"Well, I'm not sure how to say this..." Chris said. "But what I do for a living isn't a, uh, traditional job."  
"I know, you already said that."  
"Oh right. Well, just brace yourself, but I make videos for a living."  
"What?" WHAT?!  
"I'm sure you've heard of YouTube, I mean who hasn't? Well anyway, I make YouTube videos and YouTube pays me to do that. I'm sorry you had to find out this way. I wanted to ease you into the idea. I hate telling people about it. They always think I'm a freak, and horribly immature. My last relationship was ruined because she thought I was a loser for doing it." He looked sad.  
I couldn't believe what he was telling me. I loved YouTube! I was subscribed to so many people! I was practically a YouTube fangirl! So why haven't I heard of Chris?  
"What's your channel called?" I asked suddenly. He hesitated before answering.  
"...Crabstickz..." I gasped. I HAVE heard of Chris! He was in that one Danisnotonfire video! I remember now!  
"I know you!" I said excitedly.  
"You do?"  
"Well I mean, I obviously know you! I'm here right now," I laughed. "But, yeah, I've heard of you!" I grinned.  
"You have?" Chris looked puzzled yet slightly nervous, probably hoping I wasn't secretly an obsessed fan.  
"Yeah! I can't believe you were afraid to tell me about it, Chris." I could never perfectly describe how incredibly relieved he looked. Well, like, he literally relieved himself, if you know what I mean.  
"I just didn't want you to think about me differently or anything."  
I shook my head, "I would never do that." I smiled and Chris returned it.  
"So, wait, how do you that Pj is making a YouTube video?" I hesitated before answering,  
"I, uh...I'm subscribed to Pj..."  
"You're what!"  
"Yeah. But so what?! That means I think YouTube is freakin' awesome. Which is better for you!"  
"You're subscribed to Pj but not me?" Chris put on an exaggerated pouty face and stuck his lower lip out. He was such a good actor, it looked like he was about to cry. I just laughed and pushed his shoulder.  
"I think it's better that I didn't recognize you when we first met. At least I'm not a creepy fan who knows more about you than you do." Chris just laughed and nodded. It was amazing how quickly he went from feigning heartbreak to smiling like a goofy idiot.  
"I guess you're right."  
"And I like you because of that." I smiled.  
"Because of what?"  
"I like you because you ARE a freak and horribly immature." Chris just smirked.  
"Ahh well that's good...I guess."  
"So...?"  
"Yeah?"  
"How 'bout we get out of the loo now?"  
I turned and was about to open the door when he grabbed my arm.  
"Wait, Scarlet. I want to ask you something."  
"Yeah?"  
"Do you really like me?" He seemed serious so I was assuming he wasn't kidding; he genuinely wanted to know.  
Did I like Chris? Hell yes! I liked his hair, his eyes, his smile, his sense of humor, his ability to make me smile by plainly looking at him. I liked him a lot and he seemed really amazing.  
I could tell we had a lot in common and I wanted to get to know him a lot better. And, to me, him being a YouTuber made him a million times more amazing. So to answer his question,  
"I like you more than you probably know, Mr. Chris Kendall."  
He smiled and reached his hand to my cheek. I smiled back and put my hands on his back. I thought he was going to hug me, but I was wrong.  
He started to lean down, like he was going to kiss me. His eyes looked greener than usual and they burned with emotion. Wait, was he actually going to kiss me?  
He leaned further and his face was inches from mine.  
Deciding to take the risk, I stood on my tippy toes and closed the gap between us myself.  
The kiss was nice and sweet and just lovely. His lips were soft and our mouths fit perfectly together. If there was such a thing as sparks during a kiss, I was feeling them now.  
He eventually pulled away, his hand still on my cheek.  
"I like you too, Scarlet Emerson."  
I grinned and pecked him once more on the cheek before turning to open the door. I giggled at the fact that our first kiss was in a place was not romantic AT ALL.  
We walked out and Pj was standing with the box balanced on his hip. He was rocking back and forth on the heels of his feet, whistling something.  
"Oh hey, finally found the time to come back, I see." Pj said lightly.  
"You're so boring that we forgot about you." Chris responded and I held in a giggle.  
"Ha-ha." Pj glared at him and looked at me. "We ARE friends, even though it's hard to believe."  
"Aww come on, Peej, you know I love you!" Chris grinned and ran up to him, trying to give him a kiss on the cheek.  
"Ugh get off!" Pj pushed him with the free hand that wasn't holding onto the box.  
I laughed and shook my head. I was finally getting over the fact that my favourite YouTuber was in the room and I immediately starting thinking of him as a friend.  
"Fine!" Chris took a step back and turned to me, "We need to have a quick chat about the video, do you mind giving us a minute?"  
"No problem." I smiled.  
"Let's just talk outside, I have to be going anyway. It was really lovely meeting you, Scarlet." Pj smiled politely and I swear I died a little inside. But I didn't show it.  
"Same with you Pj, good luck with the editing." He laughed and turned to leave. Chris followed him.  
When Chris came back I sitting on the kitchen counter, just looking around at all of the things in the room. Strangely, my mind wasn't on the fact that I just met my inspiration for pursuing my dreams and becoming an artist. I was thinking about how amazing my kiss with Chris was and how I wanted to kiss him again and again and again. I smiled as Chris came into the kitchen.  
"Hey," He smiled and walked over to me. "I told Pj you're subscribed to him."  
"You what?!" I jumped off the counter.  
"Yeah," Chris looked puzzled. "Was that wrong?"  
"No, it's just...he's my favourite YouTuber." I said, half embarrassed. I wouldn't be as embarrassed if they weren't best friends.  
"That's cute." Chris smirked.  
"What?"  
"Wittle Scarlet has a favorite YouTuber." Chris said in an adorable baby voice.  
"Shut up." I rolled me eyes and gave him a kiss on the lips, which surprised him. I smirked into the kiss and pulled away.  
"What was that for?" Chris said, grinning.  
"For not thinking I'm a total freak for being into YouTube."  
"I think that would make me a hypocrite." Chris laughed.  
"Yeah I guess." I giggled.  
"So, Scarlet..."  
"Yeah?" I asked.  
"I wanted to properly ask: Would you care to be my girlfriend?"  
I didn't hesitate before answering, "Why, of course, Mr. Chris Kendall."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry for the slow updates. I had spring break and then it was very hard to bounce back into things. This chapter is kinda short and crappy but I wanted to get it out there! Next will be better 3 the place where Scar works doesn't exist, by the way. I just needed a place.

The drive home was very quick. I was feeling light and airy as I practically floated up the steps to my flat.  
"Honey, I'm home!" I shouted as I kicked through the door.  
"Shhhh!" I laughed at Tay who was frantically trying to shush me. She was laying on the couch, cuddling up to Rob. There was a blanket wrapped around them. It was Sunday night, their movie night. They were the typical mushy couple. But they loved each other.  
"Awwwwwww!" I said loudly as I walked into the kitchen to get a drink.  
"Oi! Shut up!" Tay snapped.  
I shook my head and laughed, taking a swig of Coke.  
"C'mon, Tay! Kill joy!" I yelled back. Rob laughed; he was usually on my side during these sorts of things. Rob had a great sense of humor, though he was usually quiet. He was also very handsome, with light skin, silky dirty-blonde hair, and stunning dark blue eyes.  
His appearance was quite opposite to Tay's. She had dark brown, almost black, hair, dark brown eyes, and gorgeous tanned skin.  
"What put YOU in such a good mood?" Tay asked, clearly annoyed at me.  
"Calm down, Cruella De Vil, I was just hanging out with my boyfriend." Boyfriend. That's right. Chris Kendall is MY boyfriend! I heart sped up at the thought of it.  
Tay paused the movie and stared at me.  
"You're kidding?!" She asked, grinning.  
"Nope! He asked me to be his girlfriend and I said yes!" I grinned. Tay squealed.  
"Awh, Scar, I'm so happy for you!"  
"What's going on?" Rob asked with a chuckle.  
"Well, sir, I finally snatched up a guy." I said proudly.  
"Who is he?" He asked.  
"She met him at Starbucks yesterday. His name is Chris." Tay explained. I blushed at the sound of his name.  
"Yesterday? Isn't that a little soon to be his girlfriend?"  
"No. I mean I don't think so. I really like him. We went on a date and everything. He's really sweet, Rob."  
"And so cute!" Tay smirked at me and I laughed, nodding.  
"Hey, I'm right here!" Rob pulled Tay close and nuzzled her neck.  
"Ugh, okay, you've gone back to being an extremely cutesy wutesy couple." I made fake barfing noises.  
"Very classy of you." Tay scoffed at me.  
I just laughed. I took a sip of coke before lifting my drink towards them.  
"Wrap this little date night up, I want to have a girls night." I said excitedly before going into my room.  
I grabbed my laptop off my desk and sat on my bed. I automatically went to YouTube to check my sub box. Not a lot of interesting videos. I would usually go to Pj's channel, but now it just felt wrong. I was dating one of his best friends. I was probably going to see him a lot more, and I didn't want to make it any weirder than I already had.  
Instead I just went to Twitter. My mentions were blowing up, and I had no idea why. Confused, I checked to see what was going on.  
Most of them were replies to a tweet that had my name in it.  
I read the tweet,  
"Met the lovely ScarletEmerson when I stopped by Chris_Kendall_'s. Hope to see them soon! Maybe we can fight dragons or explore planets!"  
I saw that Pj had tweeted it! I held in a gasp and my heart sped up. My hands felt cold, I was so excited.  
I noticed I gained loads of followers for some reason. And I almost screamed when I found out Pj had followed me too. One of my biggest dreams just happened. Pj had noticed me, tweeted me, and followed me!  
Maybe he did it to be nice because Chris told him I watched his videos.  
Buzzing with excitement, I replied to him,  
"It was great meeting you too, Pj! And I'm holding you to the dragon fighting and planet exploring! ^_^"  
I smiled as I sent the tweet.  
I then went back to YouTube. I was about to search for Chris's channel when my door opened.  
"Yeah?" I said, looking up.  
"Rob left." Tay said as she slipped in and sat down next to me on my bed.  
"That was quick."  
"The movie was almost over. That's why I was trying to shut you up." She said with a giggle.  
I closed my laptop. "So, girls night. How 'bout it?"  
"Sure! I'm up for a night filled with gossip, food and chick flicks."  
I smiled as I sent a quick text to our friend Maria asking her if she wanted to come over tonight. She agreed, like I knew she would.  
Tay and I sat on my bed talking for a couple minutes when my phone buzzed. Tay quickly grabbed it.  
"Hey! What's with you and stealing my phone?" I laughed.  
"Oh shush. What's it a text from Chris?" She smirked and looked at the notification. She gasped.  
"What?!" I asked.  
She hopped off my bed screaming "PJ TWEETED YOU! PJ TWEETED YOU! PJ TWEETED YOU!" I decided to pretend like I didn't care.  
"And?"  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'AND'?!"  
I just giggled, "We have A LOT to talk about tonight!"

Maria came over with a bunch of movies to watch. Me and Tay provided the drinks and snacks.  
"Hey girly!" I said to Maria when she showed up. I gave her a quick hug and invited her in.  
"We haven't done this in forever!" Maria grinned and handed me the movies. We then preceded to change into our pajamas.  
We spent the entire night eating, watching movies and gossiping. These girls were my best friends and I loved them.  
Maria was loud and proud, and a little naïve. But she was very sweet and was a great listener. Her strawberry blonde hair fell to her waist in natural waves. Her dimples made her even more beautiful. She had dark blue eyes. She was a sweetheart who sometimes didn't know any better when she did something wrong.  
Tay was definitely the most mature out of the three of us. She was the only one to have a really serious relationship, and the only one with a stable job. Even though Tay is extremely fun, she's more reserved.  
I guess I was a happy medium. I loved to have fun and joke around. But I also loved to have alone time to paint and read. And to play video games. And of course to watch YouTube videos.  
"So tell me, darling," Maria started, "tell me all about your new boyfriend!"  
I smiled, "What more is there to tell?"  
We were sprawled out on the floor eating candy. I suggested we should made a fort out of pillows and blankets, but Tay wasn't having it. She said *she* would be the one who ended up cleaning it and she refused to do that.  
"What does he do for a living?" Tay wondered.  
"Oh, that's right, I never told you. It actually involves Pj." I popped a couple skittles into my mouth.  
"Pj's that YouTube guy, right?" Maria asked. I rolled me eyes at her.  
"Yeah, he's that YouTube guy." What an understatement.  
"So, go on." Tay persisted.  
"Well me and Chris were back at his flat and he said his friend was gonna stop by briefly to get some things. And you know who his friend happens to be? PJ LIGOURI!" I practically shout.  
"No way! You actually met Pj?! That's why he tweeted you!" Tay squealed. I laughed and nodded.  
"It's pretty crazy, I was definitely shocked," I went on. "But I think I handled it well. I didn't get all fangirly or anything. So anyway, back to Chris. Turns out, he makes videos too!"  
"Shut. Up." Maria laughed and scrambled up off the floor. She ran into my bedroom. Seconds later she sat back down holding my laptop.  
"What are you doing?" I asked.  
"What's his channel name?"  
"Crabstickz, but with a Z instead of an S. Why?"  
"Because I want to see some of his videos silly!" Maria smiled and typed in the name.  
I held back a 'NO!'  
I wanted to watch his videos for the first time alone, or at least with him. If his videos were lame, which I doubted, I didn't want my friends to make fun of me or him for it.  
I knew Chris's videos wouldn't be lame, but still. He was super funny and smart and interesting, and his videos probably reflected that.  
It just felt weird watching Chris on a screen with my friends for the first time.  
The first video that came up was called "41 accents". I immediately smirked, because I knew Chris was pretty good at accents, so this video should be amazing. He was always pulling hilarious accents when saying something funny. He had an amazing sense of humor.  
Maria clicked on the video.  
We were greeted by a younger, scruffier looking Chris. He looked adorable.  
"He's really cute!" Maria grinned. My cheeks heated up.  
"Video Chris" preceded to do the accents. Halfway through, we were already dying of laughter. I remembered some of the accents, but the rest were new and hilarious.  
Maria paused the video. "Stop! Stop! My stomach hurts!" Me and Tay laughed as she doubled over in pain from laughing so hard.  
Maria finally sat up, wiping a tear from her eye.  
"Okay, Scar, you seriously have the funniest boyfriend ever."  
"Why, thank you." I laughed.  
We spent the next couple of hours watching Chris's videos, which were all hilarious. They reminded me why I liked him so much, as if I needed reminding.  
Chris was just so...dare I say perfect? Okay, he's not perfect. But no one is.  
He was kind, sweet, funny and adventurous. It felt so good when he had his arm around me. It felt so good when he kissed me. I couldn't wait until we did even more than that.  
His extremely good looks brought me to him, and his amazing personality made me stay. Chris had interesting ideas, and was naturally charming.  
I just hoped I wasn't a let down for him. But I guess I wasn't, considering he was my boyfriend.  
It was in the early hours of the morning when we finally went to sleep. Well, we actually just passed out from staying up so late.

I woke up, yawned, and stretched. I pushed a blanket off of me and got up. I looked around the room. Pillows were thrown everywhere, from a pillow fight we had last night.  
Maria was curled up in a ball with a blanket tightly wrapped around her. She was still sleeping. But Tay was no where to be seen.  
I silently checked the entire apartment. No Tay.  
And then it hit me.  
It was Monday. I inwardly groaned. Tay was probably at work, and she didn't want to wake us. That reminded me, I had work today too.  
I quickly checked the clock. 11:43 am. I smacked my forehead with the palm of my hand a couple times. Stupid stupid stupid. Work started at 12...  
I quickly rushed to the bathroom and turned the shower on. I slipped in, took the fasted shower of my life, and slipped out. Draping a towel around me, I blowdried my hair straight. I then quickly applied some makeup. When I walked out of the bathroom, Maria was gathering her things.  
"Oh, you're up!" She chirped.  
"Work. Sorry. Had fun last night. Bye!" I stammered and ran into my room to get dressed.  
I quickly threw on a simple grey tank top and denim distressed shorts. I slipped on my grey converse shoes. My work place was pretty casual.  
When I walked out of my room, Maria was gone.  
I gave myself a quick once over and checked my phones clock. 11:56. I had four minutes to get there. Lord help me.

I ended up being a couple of minutes late. I would have been exactly on time if Chris hadn't called me. Not that I minded, of course.  
"Hey." I said, trying to not sound like I'm in a hurry.  
"Hey, babe. Where do you work again?"  
"Uh, Rosewood Art Academy. Why?"  
"Just wondering. I gotta go, I'll talk to you later. And by the way Scar, I'm so fucking glad you're my girlfriend." And with that, he hung up. Shaking my head and grinning, I got out of my car to walk into the building.  
I went to the receptionist desk.  
"Hey Tina." I smiled as I signed in for work. Tina, the receptionist, waved a hello, smiling. We usually chatted for a couple of minutes before I needed to get to work.  
"You're late." She said. I frowned.  
"Sorry. But it's only by a couple of minutes."  
"Alright, I'll let this slide since it's the first time you've been late."  
"What, were you going to tell the boss on me?" I said in disbelief. Tina was way too nice for that. She'd never tell on me.  
"I might've."  
"Yeah you wouldn't have." I smirked and saluted, walking away.  
"See ya later!" I called.  
I made my way to the elevator and pushed my floor.  
"Academy" sounds like a really professional place, but Rosewood wasn't really like that. It basically had art classes for all types of things. Pottery, painting, drawing, sculpting. You name it, and Rosewood had a class for it. And they weren't one time classes, students signed up for the whole Summer. It was the middle of July, so I've been teaching for a month and a half. It was a temporary Summer job. Hopefully, I could save enough money and open my own studio, like I planned.  
I happened to teach painting classes to 12 year olds. I honestly loved my job. The kids were so cool, and pretty talented. And I got to stay awhile after class ended to just paint for myself. It was great.  
"Hey guys!" I called as I walked into class. 15 faces looked up at me behind their easels. They called back in unison "Hi Ms. Emerson!" I smiled at their cheerful faces.  
I placed my bag on my desk and put a smock on.  
"Sorry I'm late." I muttered. I clapped my hands together. "Alright! Can anyone refresh our memories and tell us what we were working on before the weekend?"  
Class continued on as usual. They eventually started working on their paintings, so I started to work on my own, and assist kids when necessary.  
I had a couple paintings I was working on, so I picked a random one and got to it.  
Suddenly, the phone resting on the wall started to ring. I jogged over and answered it. It was no doubt Tina.  
"Hello?"  
"There's a man here and he was wondering if he could come see you."  
"A man?"  
"He said he has a surprise or something for you. He doesn't want you to know it's him." I didn't even ask who it was.  
"Let him up, I guess."  
"Okay." I hung up.  
As soon as I walked away from the phone it hit me. It was Chris. He had asked where I worked. I smiled to myself as I continued painting.  
Minutes later, the door opened. And sure enough, Chris walked in.  
I quickly took my smock off and walked over to him. He caught the attention of the kids, and they all watched us.  
"What're you doing here?" I smiled and gave him only a peck on the cheek, since I *was* in front of a bunch of 12 year olds.  
"Hey, I hope you don't mind, but I wanted to see you." I laughed at his adorableness. His hands were behind his back and it looked like he was holding something.  
"What's that?" I asked.  
He took a step back and revealed a bouquet of white lilacs. I gasped.  
"These are for you, love." He smiled and handed me the flowers.  
"Awwwwwww" I looked over to see all of the kids making kissy faces at us. I looked back at Chris and he had a hint of a blush on his cheeks.  
"Thanks so much! You didn't have to." I gave him a quick hug.  
"I wanted to. I remember you said that white lilacs are your favourites."  
"They are..." I was touched that he remembered, and felt the need to bring them to me at work.  
"That's so sweet." I concluded.  
"This is also my very cheesy way of asking you on another date."  
"You could have just called me." I said, rolling my eyes.  
"What's the fun in that?" Chris laughed.  
"So, what about this date?"  
"Oh no no. It's a surprise."  
"Come on, just tell me. What do you have planned?"  
"You're seriously no fun today. It's staying a surpise."  
"You're impossible." I giggled.  
"I definitely am. This Friday night at 8 o' clock. Be ready."  
"We're not going to hang out until then?"  
"I don't think I'd survive that, Scar. Friday is just when our special date is."  
"Okay, cool...I should probably get back to, uh, work." Chris nodded.  
"Yeah, okay, I'll go. But first..." He looked over at the kids and they watched him intently. He winked at them before sneaking a quick kiss from me on the lips. The kids giggled and went "Ooooooh!"  
"Chris!" I laughed, lightly swatting him on the arm.  
"Byyyeee!" And with that, he was gone.  
I looked down at my bouquet.  
How did I hook such a great guy?

Can I get 2 comments on this chapter? Thanks 3


	5. Chapter 5

"What should I wear?"

"Nothing. I say go naked."

"I'm being serious!"  
"So am I!"  
I stuck my tongue out at my handsome boyfriend. His grip around my waist tightened as he chuckled.  
We were hanging out at Rosewood. It was about 30 minutes after class ended and I stayed after as usual to paint by myself. He had showed up out of nowhere but I enjoyed his company.  
"You're only here to distract me from my work." I whined.  
"This doesn't look like work."  
"What?!" Paintbrush in hand, I was trying to add some finishing touches to a painting. Chris had snaked his arms around my waist and refused to let go.  
"It's not work because you're enjoying it!"  
"Whatever." I rolled my eyes and laughed.  
"Yeah, exactly."  
"I hate you." I looked up at Chris's bright hazel eyes. They were unreadable, as usual. He just shook his head at me.  
"Oh really?" He leaned down and brushed his lips against mine.  
I slowly put my paintbrush down and twisted around, so I was facing him. I stood on my tippy toes and wrapped my arms around his neck. I was only 5'5". He moved his hands to my lower back and closed any distance between us.  
"Okay, I don't hate you. Maybe." I winked.  
He leaned back down and our lips met.  
Chris bit my bottom lip and I sighed into the kiss. I ran my fingers through his hair and tugged softly, as he deepened the kiss by sliding his tongue in. Our tongues danced lazily while our breath was hot.  
I dropped my arms and slid my hands under his shirt. Never breaking the kiss, I felt the warmth of his toned chest against my fingers.  
Chris moaned and I smirked as I backed up and felt my desk against my back. Chris quickly lifted me and placed me on top of the desk.  
Chris broke the kiss to take a quick breath. Whimpering, I tugged on the front of his shirt and brought him back in.  
Our lips connected again as I wrapped my legs around his waist. My heart beat quickened as Chris wrapped his arms around me and pulled me in as close as possible. My fingers tangled in his hair, and I could feel his heart racing against me. He broke our kiss and feathered kisses down my neck and onto my collar bone. My skin tingled under his lips. His breath but hot and shaky against my skin. I dropped my head back and bit my bottom lip, holding in a moan. His kisses felt so good.  
"Hey Scar, I-" I quickly pushed Chris away from me and jumped off the desk. I frantically readjusted my shirt and blushed, looking to see who came into the room. Chris backed away even further from me, fixing his hair. And there was Tina, standing at the door, obviously distraught at what she had just seen. "Oh I'm, uh, sorry! I didn't know I was, uh, interrupting anything...!" She stammered.  
"What do you need?" I said, my voice breaking a little.  
"I was just going to ask if you needed anything restocked..."  
"Uh, yeah." I plucked a piece of paper off the desk and handed it to her.  
"I wrote down what I needed." I explained.  
"Okay...I'll, uh, just go now." She turned and practically ran out of the room. I shut the door behind her and breathed a sigh of relief.  
I looked back at Chris who was awkwardly running his finger through his fringe.  
"Well...that was awkward." I said with a laugh. Chris laughed back and nodded.  
"But everything leading up to her walking in was just...really good."  
"More than good." I corrected and smiled to myself.  
"Ya know, you look really hot when you're embarrassed."  
"Shut up." I rolled my eyes.  
My heart was still beating pretty fast and my palms were sweaty. Chris was such a good kisser, even better than me. It felt so insane being in his arms and having him be so intimate.  
"So anyway," I started. "I know you can't tell me about the date you planned for tomorrow, but can you at least tell me what I should wear? Formal? Casual? Should I wear a dress?"  
He thought for a moment, "A dress should be perfect. Nothing too long, though."  
"A party dress, basically." I said, mostly to myself.  
I checked the time on my phone: 4:08  
I needed to go shop for the perfect outfit.  
"I should go, I have some shopping to do."  
"I still say nudity is the way to go." Chris gave me a mischievous smile before taking my hand in his, and walking me outside and to my car.

"TAYYYY!" I yelled, kicking the door to our flat open.  
No response.  
"I said...TAYYYY!"  
No response.  
I sighed as I walked into the kitchen to get some water when I saw a note taped to the fridge.  
"Really? A note? Jeez she could have just texted me." I said as I snatched the note off the fridge.  
'Scar, I'm going to be out all day with Rob, and I'll probably spend the night. Don't worry, I'll be back tomorrow to help you prepare for your date with Chris! See ya soon :) /Tay"  
Tay left notes occasionally, I got used to it.  
Since Tay wasn't going to be able to help me go shopping for Friday night, I'd just have to call Maria.  
And let me tell you, that was a very short phone call.  
Me: Hey, I need you to help me go shopping for a dress to wear for a date.  
Maria: Go yourself.  
Me: Wow aren't you a great friend.  
Maria: I'm really busy!  
Me: Doing what?  
Maria: I'm catching up on some shows! Now if you'll EXCUSE me, I have to go!  
-line goes dead-  
Annoyed, I slumped onto the couch and pulled out my phone. Sarcastically, I tweeted "Anyone want to be dragged to the shopping centre with me today? Please, I'll pay you in rupees if you do it."  
I got a lot of sudden replies from some of Chris's fans. They've been tweeting me a lot lately since we're public and all with our relationship. I don't mind though, because a lot of them are really funny and sweet. They call themselves "Crabslutz" or something. They're A-Okay in my book.  
I reply to some people, and they cheer me up.  
Then a tweet startles me. It's from Pj. I try to control myself, because fangirling just seems so childish now. I'M DATING HIS BEST FRIEND I SHOULDN'T BE FANGIRLING OVER HIM. But, nonetheless, my heart speeds up a little and I grin. He told me that he's, get this, DMING ME HIS NUMBER!  
And then I got the direct message: "Do you mind if I ring you? insert number here"  
I quickly wrote back "Sure, no problem! :)"  
Wow, that was extremely impressive. I didn't sound fangirly at all!  
I mentally prepared myself, entered Pj's number (PJ'S NUMBER!) in my phone, and waited.  
Of course, I wondered why he actually cared to ring me. I just ignored that. I also tried to ignore the fact that one of my dreams was coming true, Pj actually really noticed me.  
I hadn't seen him since the day Chris asked me to be his girlfriend.  
And then it happened. My phone rang.  
I took a deep breath and answered.  
"Hey, Pj." I'm actually surprisingly calm.  
"Scarlet! Why, hello! So I'm ringing this fine afternoon to offer you something."  
"And what is that?"  
"We both need something. You need my time, and I need your rupees." I could almost see him smirking. I smiled. Then we made plans to meet up. And get this, I wasn't dreaming.  
I gathered everything I needed into my purse. It was tiny and had a flower pattern on it, with little tassels at the bottom. I slung it across my chest.  
I checked myself in the mirror before leaving the apartment. My hair was done in a fishtail braid. I was wearing a dark grey tank top that had a black cross on the front. I had on black shorts and my black Doc Martens. I also had on a couple bracelets. I grinned and walked out the door.  
I told Pj I'd meet him out front, and when I showed up, he still wasn't there. I waited a couple of minutes and he finally arrived. I noticed him immediately.  
His hair blew in wind and he had a cheeky grin on his face. He's wearing his green Legend of Zelda shirt and a grey hoodie. He's also had on black skinny jeans.  
"Hey!" He said as he walked up to me.  
Don't freak out. Don't.  
"Oh, hey..." I pointed to his shirt. "You really want those rupees, huh?" He laughed.  
"A man's gotta do what a man's gotta do."  
"Sure." I rolled my eyes and laughed. This was a lot easier than I thought.  
"The wind's picking up, let's get inside."  
We both walked in. Pj suggested we get some coffee and sit down to chat.  
We talked for a good hour, no kidding.  
He asked me about Chris, and I probably went on longer than I needed to. I already knew some of the things he told me because of his videos, but I didn't say so.  
We chatted randomly about art and my job. We compared our favourite music. And I found out we had a lot more in common than I originally thought. Then, YouTube got brought up.  
"So, by the way Scar, I heard that you dig my channel." He gave me a friendly smile.  
"I, uh, yeah. It's great."  
"You're a huuuuge fan, huh?"  
"Stop trying to embarrass me." I nervously laughed and sipped my coffee. I made a face, it was cold.  
"Hey, I'm not complaining that you're a fan. It's just makes it's so much easier to win you over." He smirked and I was about to ask him what he meant when he suddenly stood.  
"Remind me again why you needed to come here?" I stood up next to him.  
"I need an outfit to wear for a date with Chris."  
"Is it the date for tomorrow?"  
"He told you about it?"  
"Course. I know exactly what you should wear."  
"Okay okay." I smiled and we headed off to do some shopping.  
We went to numerous stores, and failed miserably at each one. It was a lot of fun though because we pretended to have a mini fashion show at each when I tried an outfit on. We had a lot of fun shopping in general.  
"Last store I'm checking." I said flatly as we walked in. I was kind of burnt out from trying so many things on. Sure enough, we found the perfect outfit.  
I was about to pay when Pj stopped me.  
"I got it." He said, pulling out his wallet. I shook my head.  
"No no, you really don't have to!"  
"Don't be silly." He said happily as he handed the cashier the money.  
"Pj..." I pouted.  
"Oh hush." He grabbed the bag holding my dress and we walked out. He handed it to me. I frowned.  
"I'm seriously paying you back."  
"No you aren't. I won't allow it."  
"Well, you're too kind."  
"Ahh, I know." He smiled and looked into my eyes. I smiled back and I swear I could get lost in his eyes. Jeez, I sound like a fangirl.  
After what seemed like forever, I finally broke our gaze and looked down.  
When I looked back up he looked slightly disappointed but I brushed it off.  
"I should get going." I said lightly.  
"Me too. This was a lot of fun. We should hang out sometime. You can help we work on a video or something."  
"Sounds great!" I grinned.  
We said our goodbyes and I got in my car to go home.  
I couldn't stop thinking about Pj. But it wasn't because I was a fan. I didn't even feel like one anymore, I felt like his friend. So why couldn't I get him out of my mind?

•••  
/Can I get 2 reviews? Maybe one about what actress or singer or YouTuber you think Scar should look like? Remember she's a dirty blonde with green eyes ^_^/t


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: short/crappy filler chapter for the win :D  
••••••••••••••••••••••••

Friday

"Alright, there's ten minutes left. Start cleaning off your brushes and palettes." I smiled at my class as I helped them clean up.  
They diligently carried their paint splattered supplies over to the giant sinks. Then they took their paintings off their easels and laid them in the back to dry.  
"Great work today, guys. See you Monday!" I called as they walked out.  
As usual, I stayed after for awhile to work on some paintings.  
The door behind me opened and I thought nothing of it. Surely, it would be Chris. I waited for him to wrap his arms around my waist, but he didn't.  
I turned to see what he was waiting for. But, it wasn't Chris.  
"Oh! Pj! Hey!" I grinned and gave him a quick hug.  
"Hope you don't mind. I wanted to see what you were working on."  
I dramatically held my arms out in front of my painting and stepped aside.  
"Wow..." Pj whispered.  
As he admired my work, I asked, "How did you find out where I worked?"  
"Private investigator." He said calmly.  
"Liar." I poked his back and he laughed.  
"Alright alright. You told me, remember?"  
"Oh! Right."  
"Your memory is slipping in your old age, dear Scarlet."  
"Who's Scarlet?" I asked sarcastically.  
"Cute." Pj smiled and leaned against my desk.  
"So, anyway, I was wondering if you wanted to help me out next week. I'm working on a video and I think you'd be great for it."  
Me? In a kickthepj video?! Dreams really do come true.  
"Oh, um, sure. What's the video about?"  
"It's a surprise, of course. But I think it will be a lot of fun. It'll be a little different from what I normally do."  
"Sounds cool." I leaned next to him.  
"Come over at, say, seven-ish?"  
"Sure." I smiled as Pj scribbled down his address of a piece of paper. I folded it and put it in my purse.  
I checked my watch.  
"I should probably get going. I have some errands to run." I said, fake pouting.  
"Oh, okay. I'll leave you to gather your things. See you."  
"See you." I smiled as he left.  
Before leaving, I looked around and made another list for Tina of the things that needed replacing.  
Then I slung my purse across my chest and walked to the lifts. I entered the lobby.  
"Hey, Tina." I stopped to chat for a bit.  
"Hi." She smiled brightly.  
"Oh! I have another list for you." I handed her the paper and she put it on her desk.  
"I forgot to ask. Where are you and Chris going on your date tonight?"  
"It's a surprise. I wonder what it could be."  
"I'm sure it's going to be great. Chris seems like a really great guy."  
"He is," I blushed. "I've never liked anyone this much so quickly before. He's got such a great sense of humor and everything."  
"Awh, I'm so jealous." Tina admitted.  
"Nah, I'm just kidding. I actually hate him."  
"What?!"  
"Kidding! I'll see you Monday. Bye!" Tina rolled her eyes, laughing, and waved good bye.

I made it home at around 5:00 and I still had three hours until Chris would pick me up.  
"Tay?" I called when I entered the apartment, closing the door behind me.  
"Here!" She chirped and walked into the room from the kitchen.  
"Three. Hours." I stated, hanging my purse on a peg where the coats where hung.  
"Not to worry. Getting your outfit ready: Roughly 30 minutes. Getting a shower: 20-30 minutes. Hair and makeup: Hour and a half. Tops. That leaves you about thirty minutes of spare time."  
"Okay, okay." I answered, puffing my cheeks out.  
"Should we invite Maria over?" Tay suggested.  
"I don't know, she might be too busy watching her shows." I mumbled. My words had a tint of anger and frustration.  
Tay gave me a confused look before pulling her phone out and ringing Maria.  
"She'll be over soon."  
"Okay, I'll get my shower now before she comes over." I said and walked to the bathroom.  
I usually take long showers so I wasn't surprised to learn that I was in there for 32 minutes.  
I dried off and got a spare towel to wrap my hair up in.  
I walked out and saw Maria and Tay sipping tea on the couch.  
"Hey, girly." Maria smiled.  
"Hey." I said, without looking at her. I don't know why but I was still kind of angry that she thought her shows were more important than me. But I should probably drop it.  
"Let's do your make up now." Tay smiled and made me sit. She retrieved her over stuffed make up bag ad started digging through it. Tay was really good at doing makeup.  
After about 25 minutes, I looked at the mirror and grinned. She had done a light smokey eye, with rosey cheeks and subtle pink lips. I looked gorgeous, if I do say so myself.  
"Wow." I whispered.  
"Hair time!" Maria grinned and removed the towel from my hair.  
It was mostly dry from the towel but Maria blew it out anyway. Then she heated up the curlers she brought over and started wrapping up strands of my hair in the curlers.  
After some time, she took the curlers out. My hair fell in loose fluffy curls. It looked beautiful.  
"You're so good at the hair thing." I smirked at Maria and she smiled sweetly at me.  
I was still in my towel so we went into my bedroom.  
"Here's my outfit." I pulled it out of my closet and held it up to them. They loved it.  
I put my dress on and found some shoes that went perfectly.  
My dress was a high-low dress and it was a pretty turquoise color. It fit perfectly. I also put on a thin black belt around my waist. To match the belt, I had on cute black pumps. I wore a necklace with a tiny silver heart on it and a simple silver ring that also had a heart on it.  
Satisfied with the look, I did a little twirl for them. They clapped and I laughed at them.  
"Chris is a lucky guy." Maria smiled. I rolled my eyes and smiled.  
I checked the time on my phone. 7:56. Chris should be here any minute.  
We all went out into the lounge and waited on the couch. At around 8:05 there was a knock on the door.  
I got up and Maria gave me a thumbs up. I giggled at her and opened the door.  
Chris was standing before me, wearing a white dress shirt and the first two buttons were undone. The sleeves were also pulled up. He was wearing black skinny jeans and black dress shoes. His hair was nicely styled and he was freshly shaved. He looked unbelievably handsome.  
He looked me up and down and smirked.  
"You look beautiful." He said and I blushed, giving him a hug. I have him a kiss and pulled him into the apartment.  
"I want you to meet my friends." I said to him.  
"You have...friends?" He asked, sounding really shocked.  
"Shut up." I laughed.  
"Guys, this is Chris. Chris, this is Maria and Tay." I pointed to each.  
"It's great to finally meet for real." Tay said.  
"Yes, this is much better than from across the Starbucks." Chris smiled.  
Chris stayed for a couple minutes and we all talked. Then he said we had to leave or we'll be late. For what? I still don't know.  
He reached for my hand and we walked to the door.  
"See you, later." I called back to Tay and Maria and they called back a good bye.  
Chris got into the drivers seat and I sarcastically called shot gun.  
And we drove to wherever or whatever Chris had in mind.

••••••••••••••••••••••  
A/N: Omfg an update?!1 (I'm sorry ily) Can I get 3 reviews? And where do you think Chris is taking her? What does he have planned?! I'm dying to know! Thanks for reading :D


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hey! Enjoy the chapter and maybe leave a comment! 3  
••••••••••••••••••••••••••

We drove for awhile and made small talk until we reached our destination.  
It was a tiny Italian restaurant. Chris parked and I reached for his arm as we walked in.  
It was incredibly inviting. Brick walls, dim lighting, cobble stone flooring. It looked like we were in a villa in Italy. The smell of baking bread was wafting throughout the restaurant. Soft violin music was playing.  
"Chris, it's beautiful." I whispered as we walked up to the host. He was an older man.  
"Do you have a reservation, sir?"  
"Yes. Kendall." The man studied a little black notebook resting on the podium in front of him.  
"Ah! Here you are, sir. Kendall, party of two. Right this way."  
He led us to the back of the restaurant to a secluded area that had only one table. The rounded table had a white cloth on it. A single red rose in a vase and a tiny candle were the center piece.  
The host motioned for us to sit and left. Chris pulled my chair out for me and scooted me in.  
"What a gentlemen." I commented and Chris smirked at me. He sat down himself.  
"This place is incredible." I said in awe, noting how romantic the restaurant was. A certain homely aura made me want to stay forever.  
"I'm tricking you into thinking I'm romantic," He said and I smiled.  
"Oh, but you obviously are."  
"I can be when I want to be." He reached his hand across the table and held mine. I laced our fingers together.  
"I like this side of you." I said softly.  
"The not horribly immature side?"  
"Yes. It's really...nice." He smiled.  
"You're going to see both sides of me tonight." I had no idea what he meant and I didn't ask.  
We just sat for a moment, staring into each others eyes. Memorized by the moment, I barely noticed our waitress until she cleared her throat to get our attention.  
"Oh! I'm sorry." I said.  
"It's quite alright. My name's Amy and I'll be your waitress this evening. Can I start you off with some drinks?" She said as she handed us our menus.  
I decided to go with a glass of Pinot Grigio. Chris ordered a Jack Daniels.  
She quickly brought back our drinks and we decided to order.  
"Cheese Ravioli." I smiled and handed Amy my menu.  
"Hmmm...Spagetti." Chris said finally and handed Amy his menu.  
"So, why this place?" I asked, taking a sip of my drink.  
"Food is extremely important to me, so I know where I can find the good stuff. Plus, I like testing out my Italian accent."  
"Go for it." I laughed.  
"Itsa me, Mario!" He said, the perfect Mario impression.  
"Wow. Impressive." I said and he chuckled.  
"Hours and hours of dedication."  
"It certainly paid off." I said. Chris smiled and took a sip of his drink.  
Our meal eventually came and it was absolutely delicious. He was right, this WAS the good stuff.  
It wasn't long before we had each other snorting with laughter. If our table wasn't so secluded, we'd probably get kicked out.  
Amy came back to see if we wanted something for dessert. We both got a slice of chocolate cake.  
I got a piece on my fork and flicked it at Chris, laughing.  
It hit him in the cheek. He wiped it away with a napkin.  
"Again with the food throwing?" He asked, and I was afraid he was angry. Until he smirked and tried to flick a piece at me.  
"Chris, my dress!" I gasped and ducked.  
"It's all fun and games until the dress is at stake."  
"Exactly." I said, giggling.  
"Alright, you win." He started to lean across the table to kiss me and I leaned in as well and closed my eyes. Suddenly, a spongey gooey mess was smashed into my face.  
"Chris!" I gasped and fell back in my chair. I scrambled for a napkin as Chris howled with laughter.  
"OhmygodChrisIcan'tbelieveyoudidthatohmygod." I wiped the smeared chocolate cake off my face.  
"Just kidding. I never lose." I heard him say and I couldn't help but laugh as I wiped my face off.  
"I hate you so much." I tossed the soiled napkin at him and he laughed.  
"Well, if you'll excuse me, I need to go properly clean myself off."  
After I had cleaned my face off and fixed my make up, I went back out to face Chris. He was such a goofball. A lovable one. I didn't like cake on my face, but I liked how Chris could make anything fun.  
That's what has been missing from my life lately. Everything had turned into a routine. Wake up, eat, go to work, come home, eat, workout, eat, sleep, repeat. Chris added some spice to my life. Made things different.  
"Well, look at that, you're pretty again." Chris smiled at me as I sat down.  
"Aren't I always?" Instead of answering, Chris kissed me. For real this time.  
"Let's get out of here." He whispered against my lips and I smiled.  
Chris paid and we were on our way.  
"Dinner was lovely, Chris," I said to him in the car.  
"There's more," he replied.  
"Really?"  
"Just wait."

We stopped in front of a tiny brick building with neon signs plastered here and there. Chris lead me through the double doors and I looked around. It was kind of dark, with red carpets and brick walls. There was a stage, and tables scattered everywhere. And it was pretty packed.  
There was a guy accepting tickets and letting people past the velvet ropes so they could take their seats.  
Chris pulled two tickets from his wallet and handed them to the guy.  
"Chris," he said with a smile. He was about our age, with dirty blonde hair and friendly blue eyes.  
"Steven, this is my girlfriend, Scarlet. Scar, this is Steven."  
"Hi." I smiled and shook Stevens hand.  
"She's beautiful, man," he said to Chris like I wasn't there, but I still appreciated the compliment.  
"Don't I know it," Chris winked at me then lead me to our seats.  
We sat with a tiny rounded table in front of us.  
"So, what is this place?" I asked him.  
"People do stand-up comedy here," he smiled and I returned it. This should definitely be fun.  
"I hope you like it," he said nervously. Why was he nervous?  
Before I could ask, a man stepped on stage and tapped the mic.  
"This thing working?" He asked and the audience cheered and whistled.  
"Wow! What a great crowd. You're in for a treat tonight. My name's Ricky Lector, your host for the night, and it's my pleasure to introduce the first act, Ronald Dirk," He clapped with the crowd and walked off as Ronald walked on. He was a middle aged man with short black hair and interesting light blue eyes.  
All of the acts were great, and I laughed so hard at all of them. I was really enjoying myself and was having a lot of fun.  
"This is so amazing," I said to Chris as he wiped his palms on his pants. It wasn't hot in here so I was wondering why he was sweating. Like he was nervous.  
The host stepped back on stage.  
"Okay, last act of the night," The crowd booed and Dan Hector laughed, "Don't worry, we saved the best for last! It's my absolute pleasure to introduce the hilarious Chris Kendall."  
My jaw dropped and I turned to look at Chris. He smiled at me, stood, and started for the stage. I can't believe he didn't tell me he was performing tonight! I knew Chris loved all this comedy stuff but I didn't know he did stand-up.  
Chris was a natural on the stage, the way he swayed when he walked around it, the way he smirked and grinned at his own jokes.  
And he was hilarious. As usual.  
It was weird seeing him up there at first, but now I see that he's great up there. He was definitely the best act of the night, and I was proud to be his girlfriend.

After the show, I sat and waited for Chris to finish up saying bye to his fellow comedians.  
I watched him and admired his brilliant smile and bright eyes. He was handsome in a careless way. The way his hair was tousled and how easy going he was.  
When he finally came back over, I stood and clapped. He smirked and bowed. I laughed and walked up to him, wrapping my arms around  
his waist.  
"That was brilliant," I grinned and he pressed his lips to mine.  
"I'm so glad you liked it. I was very nervous," He seemed slightly embarrassed and I shook my head.  
"You did so great. I can't wait to see you do this again, sometime."  
He looked relieved and kissed me again.  
"Let's go back to my place."

Our lips were connected as soon as he shut the door behind us and after we kicked off our shoes.  
He kissed me passionately and I wrapped my arms around his neck.  
He lifted me, never breaking the kiss, and laid me down on the edge of his bed. I pulled my dress over my head and tossed it aside. The cool air sudden on my skin.  
I balled the front of his shirt in my fists and pulled him as close as possible, kissing him roughly.  
I broke the kiss and started unbuttoning his shirt as he kissed my cheek, then my jaw, then my neck. He shrugged the shirt off and it dropped to the floor. His mouth was on mine again and he moaned as I ran my fingers up his warm chest.  
I moved further up the bed and pulled Chris on top of me. I wrapped my arms around him as he tangled his fingers in my hair. I quickly unzipped his pants and he pulled them off, throwing them behind him.  
Nervous energy bounced between us and my heart ached. I needed him.  
I flipped us over and Chris undid my bra's clasp as I pressed kisses against his collar bone. I could tell he was incredibly impatient by the way he basically tore my bra off and threw it aside. I couldn't blame him, I was going insane as well.  
Finally, the rest of our undergarments were thrown aside. Our kisses were fierce. Our breaths were heavy. Chris pulled away as he fumbled for something in the top drawer of the dresser next to the bed.  
It was now or never.

Laying in Chris's arms, with the covers wrapped tightly around us, I could stay here forever.


	8. Chapter 8

I woke to the sound of a heart beating.  
It wasn't my heart.  
I slowly opened my eyes and immediately saw Chris. His eyes were shut and his mouth was slightly open. He was breathing regularly and obviously asleep. And I was laying next to him. Practically on top of him. His hands were resting lightly on my lower back. I smiled.  
I reached up a little and kissed the tip of his nose. He was so cute when he was asleep.  
I stayed there for a few minutes before slowly, and carefully, wriggling out of his arms.  
I went over to his wardrobe and fished around for a shirt to wear. I took out a dark blue t-shirt and slipped it over my head.  
I quietly looked around for my phone and found it on the dresser. 9:58. I almost had a mini heart-attack then remembered it was Saturday, and that I didn't have work.  
I slowly made my way to the kitchen. I hoped Chris wouldn't mind if I made some tea. I gathered a tea kettle, filled it with water, and put it on the stove. When it was boiling, I took it off and filled two glasses. I found some tea bags and placed one in each cup.  
I held a cup in each hand and walked back to his bedroom. He was still sleeping.  
I sat down next to him on the bed.  
"Chris," I whispered softy. No response.  
"Babe, wake up," I leaned down and kissed his cheek. His eyes fluttered open. He smiled when he saw me.  
"Mmmmm Scarlet," He moaned and sat up.  
"Morning," I smiled and handed him a cup.  
"Thank you," He whispered and took a sip.  
"Last night was amazing," I commented and took a sip of my tea.  
"It was okay," He smirked and I lightly smacked his arm. He held his hands up in the 'I surrender' gesture and I laughed.  
"So I was wondering if you wanted to help me with some video ideas," He said.  
"Really?" He really wanted my help with his videos? They were hilarious and just perfect, I didn't want to mess them up.  
"I could use a new perspective," He said, running a hand through his messy, tangled hair. That reminded me of some song lyrics.  
"Stop there and let me correct it,  
I wanna live a life from a new perspective.  
You come along because I love your face,  
And I'll admire your expensive taste," I sung softly.  
Chris looked at me with awe and I blushed, slightly embarrassed.  
"New Perspective by Panic! At The Disco? I didn't know you could sing!" He said, grinning.  
"Yeah, I sing a little. I'm not any good," I said modestly.  
"You're kidding, right? You're so great, Scar! I can't believe I didn't know you could sing. Can you sing something else for me?"  
"Alright alright. That's enough," I said, half-kidding.  
"Maybe some other time, then," Was all he said, slightly disappointed.  
"So, anyway, I'd be happy to help you come up with ideas," I grinned.  
We spent the next hour or so throwing ideas around. We came up with a couple great sketches, and even a gameshow idea. I think I was so helpful because I was a huge YouTube fan so I knew what his viewers would want.  
"Let's take a break," Chris suggested and set down his laptop, which he had been writing ideas down on. We were sitting cross-legged on his bed, our knees touching.  
"I have an idea," I said, smirking.  
"For a video...?"  
"Nope. I was thinking we could play twenty questions."  
"Oh. Sure, I'm game. I'll go first," He thought for a moment. "Favorite colour?"  
"Really?"  
"I'm warming up!" He stated. I laughed.  
"Okay. Um, probably blue."  
"Okay okay, they're going to get a lot harder."  
"My body is ready," I gave a small smile.  
"How old were you when you lost your you-know-what?"  
"Damn, you weren't kidding when you said they were getting harder. I was 17."  
"Later bloomer, huh?"  
"17 isn't being a late bloomer!"  
"Fine. Who was he?"  
"Dante. High School sweetheart," I smiled, remembering him. He had such dark brown hair that it was almost black, and amber eyes.  
"Why did you guys break up?"  
"We wanted different things. We tried to make it work after High School, but he went on to University and I moved to London to pursue art."  
"Did you love him?"  
"Yes," I said quietly.  
"Do you miss him?"  
"Sometimes. But it doesn't matter anyway; I have you." I smiled and pressed my lips to his. He smiled into the kiss and pulled away.  
"Enough questions about Dante." I said lightly. Still hearing his name makes me feel the familiar pang in my chest. He was my first real love and we were broken up purely because he wanted to go to University.  
"Okay, ummmm."  
"I'm dying of old age here." I laughed.  
"Quiet!" Chris said and nudged me with his elbow.  
"How did I ever end up with a girl like you?" He asked, his eyes glinting.  
"I guess I just have low standards," I smirked.  
Chris looked at me for a moment, then broke into a smile.  
He leaned toward me and slowly kissed me, causing my stomach to tie in knots.


End file.
